Making up
by XxGirLInTheShadowsxX
Summary: FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! It's rated 'M' for a reason. Pairing, US x UK. Alfred gets into a little trouble.


Hello lovelies! This is an Alfred x Arthur fan fiction also known as America x England/Great Britain/UK whatever you prefer. Anyways, this was written by a friend of mine, you all know her as ashlieluu, and myself. We do not take credit for owning any of the characters or anything pertaining to the Hetalia series. All of that stuff belongs to it's original owners. We DO, however, take credit for the plot. Now for some warnings and junk because this is a YAOI! If you love yaoi or this pairing or both, are not afraid of strong language and pure smut, then please, skip the rest and continue on to the story. Enjoy my darlings!

1) To my little kiddies out there, if you've wandered here by mistake, this is a yaoi. Which means, this story contains homoerotic relationships, gay sex, boy on boy, all of that wonderful stuff. This also contains strong language. So if any of this isn't your thing, LEAVE! If you're still curious, by all means, go ahead. But you have been warned. So enjoy my curious little oysters.

2) For the assholes, if you clicked this link purposefully, are here to spam the comment/review box with hate comments, or to troll, get the fuck out. No one likes you types of people. No one will tolerate your shit and we all encourage you to get a life. Spamming something you don't like is fucking stupid. Why would you click on something knowingly if you don't like it? I don't understand what the fuck is wrong with you types of people. SO, you have been warned. Now go fuck yourselves.

* * *

"Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed, quite startled by the loud bang that sounded from the entry way into the house He stood up abruptly and surveyed the fuming Brit standing in the doorway. "What the hell happened to you?" Arthur stood there trying to keep his anger under wraps. "I just spoke with Ivan." He said, voice trembling with anger. Alfred gulped and bit his lip awkwardly. "A-And what did he say?" He asked nervously. Arthur slowly, calmly made his way to the recliner opposite to the couch where Alfred stood. "He revealed some things about our relationship that I wasn't aware of. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Alfred stared at the British man, scratching the back of his head. He sat back down on the couch, head hung low, staring at the floor. "What exactly did he tell you?" He asked softly. Arthur exhaled through his nose and forced his trembling hands to still. "Apparently, I'm a horrible boyfriend. I don't know what is going on in that head of yours anymore. He told me why you were so angry at me the other night and why you haven't touched me in months."

Alfred looked up at Arthur's face. "Y-you're not a horrible boyfriend." His expression was genuine and terrified all at once. "I-Don't you hate me? That's what I feel like. I feel like you hate me." He accused. "Alfred, how could I ever hate you? You are my boyfriend, and I love you dearly." He let out a dry chuckle "I'm afraid I always will. But you cheated on me. I am an awfully jealous person but I never believed you would cheat on me. I'm angry and hurt still and I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, but its not going to go away." A tear rolled down Alfred's cheek. "I-I didn't mean to do that. I regret it every day." He looked to his trembling hands and took in a shaky breath. "S-Sometimes I feel like killing the person I see in the mirror." He wiped his eyes underneath his glasses. "B-but you have something too, with France. Don't you? I see the way he looks at you in meetings and the way you look at him back. I get h-hurt too A-Arthur." He choked up on the last words, unable to control the hurt inside of him anymore. He rubbed at his eyes furiously before looking back at his boyfriend. "I-I know what I did was w-wrong, I never should've went to I-Ivan's house. It was s-s-supposed to be just me and h-him. But Yao and K-Kiku showed up and I-I was already drunk and y-you know how I get when I'm d-drunk. I was a-already feeling hurt and h-honestly the night is a l-little fuzzy." He stuttered, speaking through his tears which he desperately tried holding back, quite unsuccessfully. "I'm s-so sor-ry."

"Alfred..." Arthur ran a hand through his messy blond locks "Francis and I have been friends for a long time. I'm not sure what it is we have but that doesn't matter. I'm with you and I would never choose him over you. I-I didn't know that I was hurting you. If it makes us work, than I will tell Francis that we need to see less of each other. But how was I supposed to know I was hurting you, you never talk to me. You just run off with Ivan and get knackered!" Alfred wiped his eyes. "What's 'knackered?'" He asked. "I-I want you to think of me as r-responsible. I never tell you the b-bad stuff because I want you to respect me." Alfred hugged himself. "You always patronize me and yell at me when I screw up." Arthur stared at a stain on the carpet. "I'm sorry you think that I don't respect you. I do, I really do. I don't mean to patronize you. I'm a bitter person and I thought you knew that, I patronize everyone. But I don't mean it." The British man replied. "And Knackered is another word for drunk."

Alfred stopped hugging himself and stared at Arthur. "You mean that?" He asked. "You really respect me?" "Of course I do. You can do anything you set your mind to and even if you irritate someone they still can't help but like you." Arthur stated, lifting his eyes slowly to meet Alfred's. A hot flush crawled up his neck and onto his cheeks. "You are so amazing, its hard not to respect you." Alfred's eyes went wide. He blinked a few times trying to make sense of Arthur's words. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "You think that? You really do think that?" Alfred sniffled a bit before turning serious. "I can't make you forgive me Arthur, but honestly, I really am sorry for what I've done. I know you can't forget my mistake, but can you try to forget? Can we try to forget, forget everything that just happened? I promise never to go drinking with Ivan again so that I'm never put into that situation again. His vodka is like the devil anyways." Alfred shuddered at the speaking of Ivan's name and his vodka. The stuff really was demonic in a way. It tasted, well not normal, not by any sense at all.

"Yes, you twit." Arthur snapped but there was no malice in his words. "Don't make me say it again. And yes, we can just forget all of this ever happened. I want to go back like before. Can we? Can we go back to the way things were when we started dating?" Alfred smiled and shook his head. "Yes, of course." He said getting up, nearly running to hug the British man sitting in front of him. Arthur tensed at the impact of Alfred's hug at first, but eventually smiled into his boyfriend's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. Alfred smiled his fullest smile and hugged Arthur tighter. Alfred smiled his fullest smile and hugged Arthur tighter. "Can I call you 'Iggy' and 'Artie' still?" He asked with a new found light in his voice. Arthur rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine but don't expect me to like it." He huffed. Alfred kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "You're so stubborn." He commented laughing." Get used to it." Arthur mumbled

Alfred stopped hugging Arthur to look at his face. "Used to what?" He asked seriously. Arthur rolled his eyes once more. "I'm always going to be stubborn, Alfred."

Alfred made an 'o' with his mouth. "Oh." He stated simply. He laughed. "And short too." He poked Arthur's cheek. "But that's ok, I'll lift you up to get stuff from tall places." Arthur pinched Alfred's side and pouted. "I'm not that short, and you need to lose weight."

He teased. Alfred gave his boyfriend a look of mock horror. "I am not fat!" He said dramatically. He laughed and picked up Arthur underneath his arms, forcing him to stand in front of him. "Besides, I can see at least three feet over your head." Arthur's face went red and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I never." Alfred chuckled at his boyfriend pulling him into another hug. "But it's cute. You're cute." Arthur blushed "I'm not sure my being short or me period, is cute. However you can think whatever you wish." Alfred laughed, snorting a bit. "I say it most certainly defines someone's cute-ness. And you are adorable!" He pulled away from the hug a little to cup his boyfriend's face in his hands. "Your short-ness and yourself are downright beautiful. You must believe that Artie." He said, an admiring twinkle in his eyes.

Arthur nuzzled his nose into Alfred's chest "You're weird." He hummed. Alfred smiled. "I'm weird?" He asked softly, nuzzling his nose into the boy's blonde locks. He sniffed, breathing in the boy's scent. "You smell like tea." He pointed out. "Yes, you are. I smell like tea?" Arthur questioned, pulling away a bit and looking at his boyfriend. Alfred scrunched his nose. "Yeah, and, cherries?" He asked quizzically. "Why do you smell like cherries?" "Cherries?" Arthur pulled away from his boyfriend and sniffed his clothes "I haven't the slightest idea. I was at a cafe earlier, maybe that's it." Alfred lifted his eyebrow. "That's where you and Ivan talked." He laughed, the sound echoing in the room. "Oh. My. God. Dude! Ivan? In a cafe!" He asked between laughs. "No, of course not. Ivan would never agree to meet me at a cafe." Arthur shook his head "Francis and I had lunch this afternoon. Ivan made me meet him at a shady pub" Alfred stopped his laughing. "You and Francis?" He questioned. "You never take me to any cafes." He stated simply, sadness in his voice. He went to go sit back down on the couch.

Arthur regretted mentioning the frog as soon as his name left his mouth " Y-yeah. He invited me. Besides, the last time I took you to a cafe you complained the whole time. So I never brought you back to one." Arthur admitted "We can go to one tomorrow, if you really want." Alfred looked at his boyfriend. "You mean it?" He asked. "And I only complained last time because that café waitress made me uncomfortable and I wanted us to leave." "Well, we left all right. You were annoying everyone." Arthur gave the blonde a quizzical look. "Uncomfortable? What do you mean?" Alfred took a deep breath preparing for his answer. "When you went to the bathroom she winked at me and made," Alfred gulped and shuddered, "Sexual remarks about things she wanted to do to me. I never want to go to that place again." Arthur's cheeks darkened in anger and he clenched his fists at his sides. "That-that...trollop!" he hissed "Don't get mad Iggy!" Alfred said alarmed. He hugged a couch pillow tightly to his chest. "Promise you won't use any bad magic against her. I know that that's what you do when you're upset by someone and frankly it scares me!" He whined. Arthur sighed "I won't… Even though she deserves it." Arthur joined Alfred on the couch and groaned as his joints popped in protest.

Alfred looked over to his love. "Thank you." He continued staring at the Brit. "Arthur? Are you ok?" He asked concerned at the pained look on the British man's face. "Just my joints, love. I am one of the older countries after all." He gave a small smile and leaned his head onto Alfred's shoulder. Alfred Wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders causing his head to rest on his chest. "You are pretty old." He teased. "We should get you a cane." He chuckled at his joke. "Ha ha, very funny" Arthur replied dryly. "Like I haven't heard that one before." Alfred smiled looking down at his boyfriend, an idea forming in his mind. Alfred gently pushed the British man down on the couch so that he was hovering above him. He kissed him chastely on the lips, a devil like smirk crossing his face. "Are you too old to do this?" He asked. Arthur's eyes widened and his face glowed red before he squeaked "A-Alfred?" Alfred smiled deviously. "You didn't answer my question Artie. Are you or are you not too old for this? If you are I can just get up right now and go. We wouldn't want me breaking anything." He said making a move to get off of Arthur. Arthur grabbed a hold of the hem Alfred's shirt "I'm not that old, you twit." He gave his boyfriend a pleading look. Alfred licked his smiling lips and returned to straddling the British man underneath him. "Thought so." He said seductively crushing his lips to the other man's in a heated kiss.

Arthur slid his hands into Alfred's hair pulling him closer. Alfred Stuck his tongue out to lick Arthur's lips, asking him for entrance. Arthur happily agreed, opening his mouth wider and pressing his body closer to his lover, letting out a loud moan. He removed a hand from Alfred's locks and slid it under his shirt, running his fingers across his sculpted abs. Alfred groaned into the kiss wiggling his arms underneath his lover to push him up so that the Brit was now sitting in his lap, never once breaking the kiss. He had one arm around the Brit's waist and the other was sliding up his back. Arthur shivered at his touch. He broke the kiss and showered Alfred in kisses, planting them along his jaw-line.

Alfred took the break as a chance to get some much needed breath. He plunged his hand into Arthur's pants to grab his butt. Arthur squealed as his buttocks was grabbed. "You're hands are so big." He grumbled, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his boyfriends neck. Alfred chuckled. "You know what they say about a man with big hands. And your your butt so firm." He stated grabbing Arthur's butt harder. Alfred removed the hand from Arthur's back to lift the Brit's face up so that he could gain access to the man's neck. Arthur moaned loudly at his boyfriend's ministrations. "Must be in my genes." He sighed, ecstasy in his tone. Alfred chuckled, grabbing his butt even harder than before. He pressed an open mouth kiss to the English man's neck, sucking a bit on that spot before nipping and sucking on other places on his neck.

Arthur moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist. "God." He sighed. Alfred moved his sucking and biting lower towards the man's chest, pushing his shirt to the side with his nose. "You need this off." He murmured bringing his other hand to push up the annoying shirt. Arthur helped Alfred remove his shirt before smirking "Why am I always the one to lose clothing first?" He tugged at his lovers t-shirt. "Off." he commanded. Alfred complied, practically ripping the fabric from his body. He immediately pounced back on his lover, hand still on his butt, and pushed him back down with his other to suck and bite at spots on his chest and stomach. "You taste like tea too." He commented. Arthur pulled Alfred up for a passionate kiss before replying. "And you taste like hamburgers." He teased. Arthur rutted against Alfred, rubbing their bodies together needily. Alfred groaned into the kiss bucking down against Arthur's hips. He reached his hand into Arthur's briefs to grab his butt in all of it's fleshy glory. "So soft." He murmured over Arthur's lips. Alfred used his other hand to tangle it in Arthur's golden locks, pulling on the strands of gold roughly. Arthur whimpered in pain at his hair being pulled and at his pants smothering his member. He needed to get them off as quickly as possible. Alfred broke the kiss and went to tease the Brit's nipples with his tongue, placing kisses and bites all along the way down. "A-Alfred." Arthur whined, running his hands along Alfred's back. Alfred moved down towards Arthur's stomach, teasing his bellybutton with his tongue, and eventually ended up at the hem of his pants. He had moved his hand from his lover's bottom and now had that hand teasing Arthur's nipples. The other hand had moved to tug at the waistband of his boyfriend's pants. "Tell me what you want me to do." Alfred said playfully, voice filled with sexual deviancy. "B-But that's so embarrassing." Arthur panted, arching into Alfred's hand when he pinched his nipple especially hard. Alfred looked up at his boyfriend, devilish grin on his face. He stuck his tongue out to lick the British man's member underneath the fabric of his trousers before replying. "You can tell me. Or I can stop and leave you like this." He warned playfully. "P-please. Don't." he gasped. "I want you to blow me. Please." he begged, heat rising up on his face as he avoided his boyfriends lustful gaze.

Alfred groaned and undid his boyfriend's pants, pushing them down when he had them unzipped. He pressed against the fabric of the boy's briefs roughly with the palm of his hand. "What else?" He pressed on, moving up Arthur's body so that his chest was parallel to Arthur's. He brought his other hand back to Arthur's head and pulled on the tresses roughly, knowing how much this turned the Brit on. Arthur moaned and then bit his lip to keep anymore sounds from coming out "Jesus, Alfred. Hurry up and take me." he cried. Alfred Let out another groan. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." He demanded dangerously soft and seductive. He pushed harder on Arthur's package and tugged his hair tighter. Arthur let out a loud, keening moan. "Y-you're being very sadistic." He pointed out. "T-take me into your mouth." he began, answering Alfred's question. Alfred smiled, a predatory twinkle in his eyes. He lowered his body back down so that his mouth was at the Brit's member. He stuck his tongue out, licking at it through the fabric of Arthur's briefs. "What else?" He prodded, pulling the briefs down with his teeth. He smirked at his boyfriend's erect member. "So cute." He licked the rod of flesh in front of him before engulfing the head in his mouth. He sucked at his head a bit, lifting his lips up from it with a 'pop' after a few moments. He stared up at his lover licking his lips, one hand holding the boy's waist and the other teasing the boy's nipples again. Arthur shivered. "I w-want you to s-s-suck me off." he all but whispered through his lust. Alfred licked his lips again before taking Arthur fully into his mouth. He worked his tongue all around the man's shaft with skill, sucking and biting as he felt need be, all the while looking at his lover with greedy, lust-filled eyes.

Arthur groaned and dug his fingers into the sofa, bucking upward into Alfred's mouth. Alfred moaned around Arthur's cock and slid his tongue back up Arthur's shaft before pulling off with a 'plop.' Alfred lifted himself up to stare down at his boyfriend predatorily. He ran his hand up Arthur's thigh and wrapped the other in his hair, pulling on it yet again. "What else do you want me to do?" He asked hungrily, voice filled with devilish curiosity and sadistic need. Arthur panted with need and whined at the absence of warmth around his cock. "A-Alfred. P-Please. I need you inside me. Now." Alfred's breath hitched at the display his boyfriend was making. "Call me 'master.'" He ordered in a sadistic, commanding voice. Arthur's member twitched painfully and he whimpered. "M-Master, I n-need you inside me. Please." he pleaded. Alfred smiled devilishly. He tugged harder at the blonde hair wrapped in his hand. "Beg me better." He teased Darkly. His other hand went about teasing the boy's thighs and stomach with feather-like touches, purposefully avoiding the boy's straining member. "P-please. Master, I need you. Oh, god. I need you RIGHT NOW!" Arthur cried out in a loud moan. His fingers, still gripping the couch, had become numb due to his tight hold. The feel of Alfred's hands running along his body was driving him mad.

Alfred smirked and kissed the blonde messily and passionately. He pulled away and immediately replaced his lips with two of his fingers. "Suck." He commanded. He pulled on the boy's locks roughly. "Make it sexy." Arthur whimpered and opened his mouth, running his tongue along the length of Alfred's fingers, slowly and seductively. Then he took the two fingers into his mouth, sucking and twisting his tongue around them. Alfred smiled barbarously. "Coat them nice and well. Got that?" He stated darkly and provocatively. He chuckled a little. "That pretty little mouth of yours is going to be screaming dirty little things in a moment." Arthur shivered at Alfred's tone, moaning around the digits in his mouth. He ran his tongue along those digits as sensually as he could. Alfred groaned before tugging Arthur's hair extremely rough, causing his fingers to slip from the boy's mouth. "Good." He cooed darkly. "Get on your hands and knees." He commanded. "Now's the time for you to put that mouth to something more useful." Arthur complies with a moan, sliding out from under his boyfriend and onto the floor. He gets comfortable on his hands and knees, waiting for further instruction. "You know what to do." He says pushing the boy's face close to his member. "Lift your hips up." He adds waiting for the boy to follow his instructions. Arthur does as he is told. He unbuttons his boyfriend's pants, pulling them down along with his blue boxers. He slowly licks Alfred's tip, tasting the pre-cum, before sliding the whole thing into his mouth. Alfred hisses and latches his hand into Arthur's hair, pulling hard. "Lift your hips higher." He commands. "Stick that pretty little ass of yours up in the air so I can see it." Arthur lifts his hips so that his butt is sticking up in the air and removes Alfred's member from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. Alfred hissed. "Why did you stop?" He demanded darkly. He teased Arthur's entrance with on of his wet fingers, slipping the digit inside. Alfred grabbed the boys hair roughly and pushed his head back down to his cock. Arthur grunted, whimpering at the roughness Alfred was using and the pain of something foreign inside of him.

He took Alfred's cock back inside his mouth, slowly beginning to bob his head and gently scrape his teeth along Alfred's shaft. "F-Fuck." Alfred hissed at the returning wetness, groaning at the ministrations of Arthur's mouth. He slipped the other finger into his lover, scissoring the digits in and out of Arthur's holy spot, tightening his grip in Arthur's hair with the other hand. "That's right, fuck me with that pretty mouth of yours." He chided. Arthur moaned around Alfred's cock and began to quicken his rhythm. Alfred let out a moan of his own. "G-God." He scissored Arthur quicker and harder trying to locate that bundle of nerves within his lover. Arthur cried out in pleasure, muffled by his occupied mouth. The sound vibrated all around Alfred's member, making it twitch delightfully. Alfred groaned incredibly loud, fisting his hand in Arthur's hair with lots of force. "F-FUCK!" He cried out. He pulled his fingers out of the Brit and tugged at his hair so his mouth was pulled away from his member. "I'm going to fuck you so good." He said dangerously. "Get on my lap." He ordered, letting go of the boy's hair so that he could comply.

Arthur stood on shaky legs and obeyed, looping his arms around Alfred's neck and bringing his knees to kneel on either side of his boyfriend. Alfred pulled his love close to him. "Ready?" He asked dangerously soft. He lowered the boy's hips onto his cock, groaning at the tightness of buried his face in the crook of Alfred's neck, whimpering as his boyfriend entered him. Alfred continued easing his boyfriend downwards until he was inside Arthur completely. "F-Fuck. I'm in." He moaned. "Tell me when to move, how fast, and how hard." He whispered menacingly into his lover's ear. He stuck his tongue out to lick the shell of it and bit the lobe. Arthur groaned, getting used to the feeling. "M-Move. Slowly." He whispers. Alfred grabs Arthur by the hips and slowly lifts him up before slowly bringing him back down again. He continues this pace for awhile, groaning at the slowness. "Nng, faster." Arthur moaned out after having gotten used to the feeling.

Alfred obeys, thrusting up into him and lifting him up and down at the same time. He groans. "T-Touch me too." He breathes domineeringly. Arthur trailed a hand down to Alfred's hardened nipple and began toying with it. The other slid upward, tangling into his hair. Alfred groaned, quickening his pace. He grabbed Arthur's lips in a passionate kiss. Arthur moaned and nibbled on Alfred's bottom lip. Alfred let out a moan of his own. He loved it when Arthur played naughty. Arthur continued biting and sucking on Alfred's lip. Arthur suddenly let out a scream when Alfred struck that little bundle of nerves inside of him. Alfred smiled darkly. He continued thrusting upward into that spot wanting to leave his boyfriend a wriggling, writhing pile of mush. "FOR F-FUCKS SAKE! A-ALFRED!" he shrieked as his lover pounded relentlessly into him. Alfred moaned a bit and bit down on the boy's neck wanting to send his Artie into complete and utter bliss. He knew how much he liked having his neck kissed and bit. "Scratch me or something." He grumbled darkly. "You know how wild that shit drives me." Arthur leaned down to his love's ear and began to nibble on his earlobe while simultaneously dragging his nails across Alfred's tanned back. Alfred groaned loudly. "F-Fuck." He exclaimed still thrusting madly into his lover. He held the boy's waist with one hand and tangled the other in those blonde locks yet again, pulling sharply and painfully. Alfred's mere yank on his hair sent Arthur into over drive. He could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen.

Alfred sucked on the bite mark he had left on Arthur's shoulder. "God, that feels so fucking good. Scratch me harder." "O-Oh, Jesus. Alfred." he moaned, scratching his boyfriend's back with more ferocity. "I'm going to cum." He whimpered. Alfred Moaned. "F-Fuck. Not until I say you can." He warned darkly into Arthur's ear. "I c-can't control it, you t-twit." Arthur panted. Alfred pulled Arthur's hair extremely hard. "You're really going to talk back?" He asked menacingly. Arthur whined. "N-no." Alfred kissed Arthur's lips. "Good." He thrust his hips, his member pushing deep into his boyfriend. "Do something to make me go crazy." He whispered against the boy's lips. "Then, I'll let you cum." Arthur moved his hands to scrape his nails across Alfred's chest, painfully so, before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "P-please Master, I'm losing it." Alfred loved begging "Please, let me cum. It's so painful"

Alfred's breath hitched and he groaned. He thrust upwards into Arthur again relentlessly hitting that bundle of nerves inside of Arthur. "What if I don't?" He teased darkly. Arthur trembled "I don't know what will happen but you won't be pleased. Please, I'll do whatever you wish. _Whatever_ you wish." He begged. Alfred groaned. "What are you going to do if I let you?" He teased more tugging Arthur's hair. Arthur became a blubbering mess of pure ecstasy and was seriously about to just cum all over Alfred. However he held off the feeling. "W-When you come home from w-work tomorrow, I-I'll wear a sexy little outfit for you." he whispered, voice strained by his holding back. Alfred groaned again. "What outfit?" He said, his voice raspy yet menacing, his own release coming. Arthur moaned loudly. "H-How about that Super Girl costume you have b-buried in your closet. I know how much you l-love Super Girl." Alfred shook his head. "I hate Super Girl. She's a DC hero. I hate DC." He whispered threateningly. He tugged Arthur's hair again. "How could you forget that?" Arthur whined again. "J-Jesus, Alfred, n-not so rough. I'm sorry. My thoughts are a l-little busy right now. P-Please let me cum." tears were coming to his eyes now.

Alfred's breath hitched. "Promise me you'll wear the maid one. The skimpy one with the rabbit ears." He said, losing his cool as well. "Y-Yes, yes. O-Of course." Alfred tugged on Arthur's hair so that he could kiss him. "You can cum." He whispered, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and ground against his lover. He moaned against his lips as he came all over their stomachs. "F-Fuck, A-Alfred!" He cried out at his release. Alfred groaned, he was getting closer. He thrust into Arthur a few more times before finally cuming inside of him with a loud cry. "O-Oh God. Arthur! Arthur! Oh F-Fuck!" Arthur kissed his lover's cheek and wiped some sweat from his brow. "I love you, Alfred."

Alfred pulled Arthur from off the top of him. Kissing his nose he said, "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around the Brit and laid them both down on the couch, Arthur's head tucked under his chin. "I'm too tired to move." The American man whispered. Arthur was still trying to catch his breath from the previous events. "F-Fuck, Alfred. That was. Amazing." He stated nuzzling his nose in the crook of Alfred's neck. Alfred smiled running a hand through his boyfriend's hair. He sighed in agreement. Arthur felt his eyes start to droop. He was exhausted. "I'm tired." He mumbled. Alfred smiled. "Go to sleep then." Arthur smiled against the man's chest as he let his eyes fall shut.


End file.
